Woes of a spy
by rabidminimoose
Summary: the interaction with a templar spy and Connor. Connor never knew some of his people would side with the white man. Slight connor/oc...i guess.
1. Chapter 1 redux

CHAPTER ONE REWRITE...kinda lol

Conner was baffled to see a fellow native american within the town especially a female. She walked straight and full of pride as many Americans look in wonder as well as in disgust. She wore a buckskin dress with a cloak, the designs upon the cloak were that of the coyote. She walked towards a hut with red coat patrols. Connor noted that the redcoat at the door recognized her immediately and allowed her passage. He was curious on the reason for her to travel here considering she looks to be from the southern tribes. His mentor's words reminding him to be careful of subterfuge.

Within the hut the woman walked to the desk of the British general in charge. General Adlam finished his report and faced the Creek messenger. Although the kingdom had repeatedly told the native americans to stay neutral there were also those that were already indebted to Britain. Her grandfather helped the tribe to allow colonists to colonize the land that was agreed upon. The Templars of Britain had made the family spies to collect information on both the indigenous as well as the colonists. The only daughter of the family was named yvnvsv totkv (yanasa totka) or buffalo eye. She played a key role in the templars' communications to the natives unbeknownst to her.

"My father has asked for me to relay a message for him, General Adlam." The woman sat upon the chair placing her hands in her lap.

"Does this message pertain to the recent colonial violence towards your people?" The general guessed.

"Not at all. Do...do you have any connections with the Assassin Order?" At the mention of said order Adlam gasped and became fidgety.

"Do you really wish to know of such things young lady?" Adlam was reluctant to even tell her about the templars let alone their war.

"You did not hear the news of my father's death? He was killed by a man in white. My tribe have announced this murderer a 'white demon' sent by the white man to cause the tribe to suffer. I described this white demon to a friendly caravan of french fur traders...they informed me that the demon might have been an assassin. I heard from the nomadic french traders of the so called Assassin Order and how my family was rumored to be apart of something called the Templars. These two orders have been at war of course these are only nomadic tales are they not? But," She sneered in disdain, "your reaction just confirmed my suspicions. Tell me General Adlam, how would such a war go unnoticed or have you silenced all that know of it." 'you will not protect this murderer.' Yvnvsv shifted her accusatory gaze in what she hoped was less severe.

Adlam was visibly distressed for he had not been told of his indigenous colleague's death. He valued the family's cooperation and the death will cost him the tribe's loyalty.

"My dear I am terribly sorry about this dreadful news. I was not aware and I must admit this will cause a great rift in loyalties, am I correct?" Adlam waited after finally questioning the woman.

"The tribe wasn't too keen on the so called treaty but...the death only deepened my tribe's loyalty to Britain considering the witnesses of the murderer described him as a colonist." Yvnvsv furrowed her brow in contemplation. A minute of silence was shared between the two before yvnvsv looked to the general. "I was wondering if you have need of me, General Adlam. My tribe's newly appointed leader wished for me to continue to negotiate as well as to report all colonist actions. I wish to know more of the Templars for my father had that same pendant around his neck as you do. Forgive me for this spiritual jargon but I had dreamt about that symbol before my father's death." Yvnvsv was hesitant to go further knowing both the colonists and British did not believe in such things as her people did.

"You want to join the Templars because of a dream?" General Adlam stopped his chuckle knowing that it would insult the young lady more. He was relieved to hear she would remain on their side to help with the indigenous situations but he wasn't very happy about her joining. The Templars are diverse but still frown upon females being involved even the Queen knows nothing of the order. 'I wish it would stay that way' Adlam joined to help his country but has been contemplating whether he is indeed helping his country with all the conspiracies that he dug up. Adlam coughed and then sighed in defeat. 'I really need the tribe to remain neutral, if this means I let her in on only a few of the Templar wisdoms then so be it.' "I do hope your tribe will remain loyal and remain neutral in this war." Adlam waited for the woman's response.

"I will continue to dissuade my tribe going to war with the colonists. Here you may have this pendant back." Yvnvsv took out her father's Templar pendant out of her travel satchel. For a moment she wanted to keep the crest that her father gave her but then memories of that horrifying night pervaded her mind. She held her hand from throwing it at the General in terror.

"Keep it, you said you wanted to join the Templars. You need that to allow others to know you are an ally." Adlam stood from his stool unaware of the inner conflict Yvnvsv was currently having and offered his hand to the woman. "I will answer some of those questions another day but know this, if you joined for vengeance, the Templars frown upon that and will divest you of your membership." 'usually by means of execution.' Adlam worried for the woman, he had known her family a long time after he was put in charge of indigenous affairs.

"I seek only answers and not vengeance." Yvnvsv smiled for she felt this was what the great spirits wanted her to do. 'I need to forget about vengeance and think about the tribe.' she didn't feel confident she would stay her hand should she meet that hooded monster again.

The two shook hands and Yvnvsv left bidding all the British soldiers a farewell only to be stopped by a drummer. She smiled at the skinny white boy and wondered what he wanted from her.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I was hired to escort you through town. My name is Alec please forgive me for my lateness." Alec seemed greatly distressed.

"It is alright Alec, I was just leaving the town." Yvnvsv was panicking internally after the boy grabbed her cloak. 'I wasn't aware the General set something up like this.' in habit ever since she witnessed that monster kill her father Yvnvsv looked about and noting all possible places the demon might be in hiding. She wasn't too keen on spending time with the young man or staying in the town. 'The fear of the white demon still has a hold of me.' Yvnvsv continued to smile gently even when the boy continued to ramble on about her seeing the town before she left.

"Alec, dear boy can you not tell she rather not stay here?" A thunderous laugh followed as an older red coat walked up to them. Yvnvsv thanked the spirits and calmed herself. The older man was not that much older than she was but to the boy he might well be an old man ready to keel over. He had light brown hair tied in a ponytail and the most pretty blue eyes...well the only blue eyes Yvnvsv has seen in her life.

"But Bryce I was ordered to by the general..." Alec whined and then he smiled. "You must be famished from the trip miss, I can pay for your meal before you leave." Alec said this with his eyes alight with hope. Yvnvsv was about to question Alec on who exactly asked him to do this when she was interrupted by Bryce.

"Alec, you have enough funds for that?" Bryce stood tall next to Alec. Yvnvsv noted the size difference trying to not smile and withholding a giggle. She then wanted to sigh in frustration as she had planned on camping in a nice spot she passed within the forest rather than sleep within the army camp.

"I shall go with you." Yvnvsv sighed and then smiled. "Where are we going?" She wanted to know before following this boy. She darted her eyes to the likely places her mind puts the white demon to be hiding...watching her from a distance. 'I will find you and not even the spirits can stay my hand from cutting that horrible neck as you did my father.' This day did not go as planned but she will go where ever the spirits wish for her to go.

(Author's note: omg...making this character have more depth and writing it all down has helped me so much to the point I want to rewrite this whole fic...anyone want to see the character sheet? thanks for reading! )


	2. Chapter 2

Yvnvsv had become suspicious of the two soldiers talking to her. 'This is bad, I never thought that I had to fear saboteurs within the British army.' She turned to leave the two and head towards the near forest. 'If I reach the trees I might have a chance on losing these two.' She was shocked when her arm was grabbed by the younger male and dragged towards the towns busy marketplace. Too shocked to put up a fight she noticed the older male walking on her other side.

"You will enjoy the bakery I bet you haven't eaten bread before have you?" Alec smiled. He was oblivious to how rude he was for saying that.

"I'm sure she has eaten bread before, mate. I would keep my mouth shut from now on. Beg your pardon, Miss, he really didn't mean to offend ya." Bryce offered his hand to her.

"Please I really must go." Yvnvsv wanted to scream and tear away from these people and run till she felt safe.

"Excuse me, I have a question about your intentions with this woman." A stranger's calm voice was heard behind them. The man had a colonial hat and clothed in average breeches, shirt with topcoat.

"We were going to feed her before her journey but why is this any of your business colonist?" Bryce looked angry after realizing it was a colonist that stopped them. He stood his ground reminding Yvnvsv.

Yvnvsv felt tension grow between the stranger and Bryce. She mentally prayed for strength and then spoke to them both.

"I was not in any danger sir, thank you." 'Yvnvsv felt she had more control when dealing with the British than the colonists. Her tribe was not in good terms with the advancing Colonists.

"See? Let's go and eat then shall we. If you will excuse us." Bryce walked ahead of Alec and Yvnvsv.

"Why do you side with the British? What tribe are you from?" The man asked Yvnvsv. Yvnvsv was slightly taken aback not thinking one of the tribesman would dress like a colonist.

"I will not reveal my tribe but may I ask why you side with the ones that seek our destruction?" The man had a slightly darker skin tone but not enough for Yvnvsv to make assumptions. 'better to keep my tribe a secret...we already have to deal with the Spanish and southern colonists. Yvnvsv was concerned that the two boys would make a scene. Alec was visibly shaking and Bryce stared down the other man as if waiting for the man to draw firearms.

"Ah I thought you were returning to your tribe Miss Totkv?" General Adlam interrupted passing the stranger when suddenly the male grabbed Adlam. Bryce tried to ready his firearm as Alec and Yvnvsv stared in shock. The stranger withdrew the small dagger from Adlam's chest and ran. Yvnvsv quickly made her way through the panic and chaos erupted withing the marketplace. Bryce ran after the man and Alec remained frozen with fear.

"Damn...assassin." Adlam whispered before coughing out blood as Yvnvsv surveyed his wounds.

"So that man was an assassin. Are they helping the colonists?" Yvnvsv feared the answer.

"No...maybe, I was about to figure that out." Adlam started to wheeze. Yvnvsv became aware of the circle of spectators and it had her paranoid of a possible second attack. She tried to yell for Alec but the crowd would not allow him passage.

"Was she the one? A blasted Indian! I knew we couldn't trust them." Whispers and shouts erupted from the crowd as Yvnvsv grabbed a cloth she had stored within her satchel.

"Please, help this man!" Yvnvsv pleaded with the crowd few turned and walked away. Yvnvsv hoped they would find the British Medics stationed near Adlam's cabin.

"Miss I'm sorry, I'll go fetch the doctors." Alec looked pale as he knelt down by Yvnvsv's side.

"Stay Alec I fear you might need one too." Yvnvsv gave Alec a gentle smile to calm the young boy. 'To think this is how he will react after only a knife wound. This boy is not ready to face war.' She felt the need to protect Alec but then she reminded herself of her tribe.

"Totkv, you know you are a templar now. You need to report my death to General Dunstan. He is stationed in the city of Philadelphia, Alec, you will accompany her and make ABSOLUTELY sure she arrives s-sa*cough*." General Adlam began to convulse as his lung deflated and his chest filled with blood. The medics soon arrived at the scene but Adlam was already dead. Alec and Yvnvsv stood out of the way of the medics as they covered and removed Adlam's body.

"Miss, did he really want you to go to Boston?" Alec said with fear in his voice. He heard rumors that it was even more dangerous for British soldiers and loyalists further north.

"You do not need to come with me Alec, I will go alone." Yvnvsv steeled herself refusing to think of the possible violence she might encounter. Yvnvsv held out her hand towards Alec who looked like he was in deep thought. It took Alec a few moments to finally take hold of her hand.

"I'll will do what my late General ordered me to do Miss." Alec gave Yvnvsv a grand smile and tightened his hold on her hand. Alec gently pulled Yvnvsv away from the dwindling crowd towards a quieter part of the marketplace.

"Alec, thank you." Yvnvsv smiled thanking the spirits for finding a friend for her to travel with.

(omg...ok ok I am researching indigenous relations and colonists only cared for expansion in those days...THEY WERE DICKS! except a few who only wanted them to become civil like them which would also be forced. British would then give the indigenous land to americans WITHOUT TELLING THE TRIBES! wow...thanks Britain. I am native american and I just...wow...just wow, researching again on this made my anger resurface cuz when I learned this in middle school I was also mad. The past is the past though so I will let it go.)


	3. Chapter 3

Yvnvsv was beside herself as she prepared for her journey into the unknown. She began to doubt the spirits and that only pulled herself deeper into her melancholy. Alec was to be by her side but she felt he would be the one needing protection. Yvnvsv gathered some more blankets to put in her pack as she was not accustomed to the colder weather. Walking out of the tent the army put up for her, she sighed as she waited for Alec to come meet her by an old tree on the edge of the British camp. She didn't know if that assassin is still out there but her only concern is trying to get to Philadelphia and hopefully be able to go further to Boston. 'Dangerous lands await me here. Was joining the templars a right thing to do?' she shivered and sighed.

"Miss!" Alec yelled and was scolded by a nearby soldier to keep quiet lest he be punished. "s-sorry. Miss...I'm here. Are you ready to leave?" Alec looked worse for wear and it appeared he packed the entire town.

"Alec...what all did you take with you?" Yvnvsv wanted to laugh as Alec appeared like an eager young creek boy on his first hunting, the boys always wanted to be prepared but her father would advise them that in life, no one is prepared not even the spirits. "Your pack looks too big to be carried very far."

"Ah...well you can never really be overly prepared can you?" Alec gave her a cheeky smile and dropped his pack onto the ground. Yvnvsv was surprised to actually feel the thump as the pack hit the ground.

"My Father use to say that no one can ever be prepared in life. When one tries he always finds that he fails." Yvnvsv happily thought of her father before all the mess the British and the Colonists brought into their lives. She stepped closer to the pack and was about to bend over to look through it when the quiet was broken by a cheerful and familiar voice.

"Well your Father seems like a wise man there Miss." Yvnvsv and Alec were surprised to see Bryce. The soldier waved and patted Alec on the head. Alec gave him an annoyed look but didn't object to Bryce's attentions.

"I had feared you were killed after you ran after that man, forgive me if that insulted you." Yvnvsv was surprised at the feeling of relief that Bryce had not fell victim to the assassin.

"Not at all, Miss, I heard that before the general died he gave Alec here a mission." Bryce waited for the answer but was taken aback by Alec's growl.

"I am not a little kid anymore Bryce, I am a soldier." Alec huffed and swatted Bryce's hand away.

"You are a drummer boy, not a soldier Alec I don't think you are capable o-"

"I am one...I...I owe this to General Adlam, I will help the Miss get to where ever she needs to go." Alec stood firm crossing his arms and looking at Bryce. The two stood and stared at each other in silence. Yvnvsv was afraid of to speak but felt impatience as the sun rose up on the horizon.

"I'm sorry but I had hoped we could have started before the sun rose. Alec I don't think you need everything you packed so can you leave some of it here?" Yvnvsv felt like she wanted to just leave the two to their silly fight and go alone. She stopped herself and reminded she needed Alec for he knew the area far more than she did.

Bryce chuckled at Alec's childish behavior and then gestured towards Yvnvsv. "Are you telling me you can actually be able to defend the young lady should you be ambushed? Or will you freeze with fear and allow her to be killed?"

Alec growled and flexed his fists as if he was about to tear Bryce apart.

"If you are so concerned for my safety why don't you come along Bryce?" Yvnvsv wondered if it was possible for Bryce had more experience in battle and should the need arrive, to kill.

"Well Miss, I might need to ask the newly appointed general if it is alright." Bryce smiled as if he was just waiting for the two to ask him to come along.

"Miss...we don't need him. He will only slow us down!" Alec pouted.

"Bryce...pack whatever you need and meet us by the north river we will camp there tonight. Alec I need you to lighten your pack so we could start. I feel nervous so close to the town, I feel like I am being watched." Yvnvsv then looked around her, the camp scouts were the only other people that she saw.

"Aye I will meet you two later then." Bryce smiled and turned to leave when shouts rang out in the distance. The camp became riled with soldiers and yvnvsv began to pray to the spirits.

"W-what happened? Bryce?" Alec stepped closer.

Bryce suddenly dove to the ground taking Alec along with him, the two avoided a charging horse with no rider. Yvnvsv did not like the looks of things and held back the thought of running away.

"Bryce, Alec! Was that horse one of your camp's?" Yvnvsv asked frantically running towards the two on the ground. The camp was in chaos as fires began scorching some of the cabins. A warning bell rang out and Bryce groaned in pain. Yvnvsv knelt by Bryce's side and looked him over.

"I'm fine miss. We barely missed getting trampled though. That horse belonged to a scout. We need to head to-" Bryce and yvnvsv paused as they overheard gunshots past the choatic yells of the other soldiers.

"Bryce?" Alec was unsure what to do and was about to cling to Bryce's arm but stopped himself. 'I need to be braver.' He got up and took yvnvsv's hand.

"Bryce...whether you are coming or not. I need to take the miss to safety. Meet us at the place she told you. I am taking the miss out of this danger. Follow me Miss!" Alec pulled at yvnvsv's arm and she obeyed him, the two ran out into the wild forest.

"Alec! No!" Bryce ran after them with his back turned he didn't see the white hooded man follow them with his gaze.

A/n: don't worry I didn't abandon this...writing some other stories. posted this on DA so hopefully I get other readers. lol Bryce won't have a change of clothes...let's see what he tries to do about this.


	4. Chapter 4

The three ran till they couldn't hear anything but the cries of the birds and other animals. Yvnvsv closed her eyes and felt the earth, it was an amazing feeling finding something so surreal after that chaos.

"I s-said wait up you t-two!" Gulping for air Bryce glared at the two. "We needed a better plan than just r-running off into the forest with god KNOWS how many dangerous animals." Bryce sighed and coughed as he wasn't really accostomed to running like that. 'Sure the war has been waging but I am only the night guard in the camp, besided this little incident there was nothing that meant I had to continue training. I regret it now oh my lord all mighty.' Bryce grabbed his side as it started to hurt.

"See Miss. I told you he would slow us down." Alec said a matter of factly like he knew Bryce was out of shape.

Yvnvsv stifled her chuckles as she watched the poor man try to gain his breath. The three had stopped by a fallen tree trunk, big and hallow, Yvnvsv wondered if it could be used as a make shift tent should it be needed. The day was still young but Yvnvsv had doubts they would move after this, Bryce was out of shape and hadn't packed. 'Now would be nice to start planning out our voyage instead of being pushed in the direction the spirits would only know.' Yvnvsv held her forehead as she felt pressure build up causing her to dislike Bryce's panting breath and Alec's taunting. She needed to find herself again so she walked towards the hallowed trunk and crawled inside. Her actions caused the other two to become silent, observing what Yvnvsv was going to do next.

"Shh you two and let me try to figure what to do next." Yvnvsv sat inside the hallowed trunk paying no heed to the insects for they were all the creator's children. She slowed her breathing and pleaded for her guardian to appear in her mind.

"Miss totkay I don't thi-" Bryce was shooshed by Alec who was mesmerized by Yvnvsv's actions.

Yvnvsv sat there communing with the various voices that has helped guide her through out her life. They were worried but there was one voice that keep whispering to her to continue. It was a female voice as far as Yvnvsv could tell and it provoked a sense of comfort that only her mother was able to give her. Yvnvsv sighed in contentment before she opened her eyes. 'I'll continue...let's hope our luck changes.' Yvnvsv crawled out of the hollow and looked to the other two as she stood back up, patting away debris that stuck on her clothes.

"What was that all about Totkay?" Bryce asked a little peeved at being shushed by Alec

"It is Totkv Bryce. And I was just trying to collect myself. This hasn't been a very good way to start our mission now has it?" Yvnvsv stifled her laughed at the way Bryce had said her name. White men do not know how to say names properly and her tribe's Elder had said that was a good thing. Names had power to them and one must be careful with giving it out to others.

"So you did some sort of magic? Like I heard you people could talk to the earth...or something like that." Alec was embarassed at voicing the idiotic rumors that he heard in the town.

"It's not magic it is simply calming your spirit so one can overcome many things. Do you want to set up here Alec? It is almost dark and I do not think it wise to travel when one cannot see their way." Yvnvsv was also afraid of the various animals she knew that hunts at night.

"Well...I guess I'll just travel in my full uniform then." Bryce grumbled and stole a glare at both Yvnvsv and Alec for running off before he could pack. 'Sure we were being attacked but I need fresh clothes.' Bryce turned his back on the two as Yvnvsv began gathering wood for a fire. Alec was told to clear a space and line it with rocks so as not to have the fire spread.

As the fire was built and set, the three sat beside it in silence. The sounds of the forest began its lullaby. Bryce was the first to lay down and then Alec after the boy took out a small blanket. Yvnvsv was the last and she wished she could enjoy the beautiful song of the forest with those that understood what it was saying. She could hear the slight sadness in the various noises and that made her heart heavy. As sleep was slowly creeping upon her Yvnvsv jumped at the loud crunch of a fallen branch and a groan of pain.

A/N: LOL connor fell down! it's hard to manuever through the branches on a moonless night LOL anyways...yep. connor followed them. mostly out of curiousity. I will update with the convo...just give me some time I have like eight more stories I promised I write to people LMAO


	5. Chapter 5

yvnvsv took out her deer horn knife and ripped the beads that would make noise. She quickly placed the ornament in her bag and then stood. She back away into the shadows to observe the intruder as it sounded like it was heading straight for their little camp. 'Spirits protect these two.' She crouched to blend in with the tall grass and calmed her breath.

Connor made it close to the camp and sidled to the nearest tree trunk. He wanted answers as to why that woman would choose to stay by the British. He leaned over to take a glance and was shocked to only find the two white men sleeping around the fire. He carefully edged his way to the youngest one and stopped. He sensed danger but didn't know where it was coming from.

Yvnvsv went into attack mode when the stranger got close to Alec and she stealthily made her way to the two of them. She prayed for the great cougar and wolf to assist in her ambush and she imagined herself as one of them ready to kill the stranger that threatened her pup.

Alec turned and groaned as his face touched the edge of Connor's boot. He tried to move it and when it didn't budge he opened his eyes. He didn't fully comprehend until Connor swiftly put his hand to Alec's mouth to silence him. That was when silence was blown apart by Connor's yell of pain. Yvnvsv struck but unfortunately it was not fatal as she had hoped. She quickly grabbed Alec by his shirt and as she tried to get to Bryce her foot was grabbed. She dropped the now wide awake Alec and sliced at the hand that quickly let go. She backed up and readied her knife once again.

"I mean no harm!" Connor put pressure on the cut near his neck. 'That woman...how could she sneak up on me like that?'

"I do not care. Leave us alone." Yvnvsv said sternly trying to make herself more intimidating. Bryce had just awoken and was groggily rubbing his eyes.

"I only want some questions answered." Connor raised his hands in an attempt to look less threatening.

"For someone who caused so much chaos before to look so weak now makes me even less likely to listen to you. Leave us or I will not miss the second time." Yvnvsv was getting even more stressed as she was only trained to ambush. Her brothers in the tribe taught her to defend herself but she never actually needed it...til now. She gripped her knife ever tighter praying for her guardians' help. 'Like a viper my strike shall not miss again.' She waited for the stranger's next move.

"Miss...I..." Alec was frozen staring at the bleeding stranger and the Miss's bloody knife. 'Did...did she do that?'

"Shhh. Go shadow walker...I have no business with your kind." Yvnvsv stood her ground with her eyes never straying from Connor.

"Shadow walker?" Connor was curious about that name, smirking he also took out his knife. ,"Are you sure you can defend yourself woman? If you won't answer me willingly I will just have t-"

"Connor! What are you doing!?" Achilles swooped down infront of Connor and held his arm to stop him from moving towards the others.

"But..." Connor was about to move to the right when Achilles swiftly tapped his pressure point making Connor drop to the ground.

"I'm sorry. He is not...use to asking people nicely." Achilles turned to yvnvsv as she narrowed her eyes tensing as she felt even more threatened now.

"I know you are not of a tribe near here. Where are you from?" Achilles asked backing away and grabbing Connors coat to drag him back as well.

"I am of the Creek nation. I traveled here to give news of little importance to men like you." Yvnvsv had heard tales of Shadow Walkers...and then she connected her white demon to being a shadow walker. 'It...how? They fought on our side during the war. I thought they were all killed off. This...makes what I saw that night even more...no.' She steeled herself and focused on the two men infront of her.

"Please. We mean no harm young lady we just wish to know more." Achilles grabbed Connor's knife and threw it to the side far away from them.

"You will need to do much more than that to lower my guard Shadow Walker. Bryce...get Alec and..."

"Don't!" Achilles warned.

There was a tense moment before Yvnvsv closed her eyes and then quickly dove to the ground as an elk came crashing through the camp. It was enraged by something and quickly targetted Bryce.

"Bryce!" Yvnvsv scrambled to her feet but feared she was too slow. Connor had ran infront just in time to grab the beast's horns and force it on its' side. It went kicking and the sounds it produced was piercing.

"Connor hold it...THERE!" Achilles prepared his gun and managed to fire straight into the brain.

The two assassin's turned to find their targets gone.

"That woman was fast." Achilles commented and then remembering he turned to Connor, "I can not even believe you would threaten to kill that woman. Just for some silly questions."

"The questions were not stupid...she is loyal to the British." Connor grumbled as he stood up and looked over the carcass of the elk.

"Not all who are loyal to the British are enemies Connor...remember that." Achilles quickly put out the fire and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"I will find her again and I will get my answers. I think she is a templar Achilles...she needs to be stopped." Connor squinted as he tried to see his mentor's shadow but sighed in annoyance as Achilles had already left. 'I'll find them again...' Connor then ran into the forest after his mentor.

(A/N yep...anyways. I just wanted to say...thanks for reading this! I have fun writing this and I appreciate all reviews and crits...I know the beginning really needs fixing and I am getting to that. That elk...it's CRAZY!)


End file.
